My Lovely Enemy
by atikayunjae1
Summary: Seorang namja cantik yang bersekolah di tohoshinki senior high school menabrak seorang namja tampan dan populer tapi sangat menyeramkan karna sifatnya yang mesum dan jahil. Semenjak itu hidupnya yang nyaman menjadi berantakan.. YUNJAE! YOOSU! REPUBLISH! YAOI! chingu... T T Ini ff ku yang dulu, acc yang dulu lupa pass. harap maklum :) chap 6 UPDATE! RnR ne chingu :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hajimemashite! (?)

Annyeong.. ini fic pertama saya.. mian kalo abal, gaje, gak mutu.. tapi silahkan di baca ya?

**Title : **My lovely enemy

**Genre **: Humor, Romance, hurt/comfort (?)

**Rated **: T (?).

**Author: atikayunjae**

**Chara **: YunJae! (Yunho X Jaejoong), and others

**Warning!** Gaje, abal, Yaoi, Humor gagal,, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ = ="

**Length **: 1 of (?)

**Disclaimer :** Jae-umma milik Yunho-appa. yang jelas fic ini milik saya.

**Summary **:

_Seorang __**namja **__cantik yang bersekolah di tohoshinki __**senior high school**__ menabrak seorang __**namja**__ tampan dan populer tapi sangat menyeramkan karna sifatnya yang mesum dan jahil. Semenjak itu hidupnya yang nyaman menjadi berantakan.. penasaran ? cekidot.._

.

.

.

Seorang _**namja**_ cantik mengerang saat sang surya mengintip dari balik tirai jendelanya. "uungh.." leguhan kecil terdengar dari bibir merah berbentuk cherry itu.

"Ya! Joongie! Cepat bangun! Ini hari pertamamu bukan?" terdengar teriakan _**umma**_-nya dari luar.

" huh? _**Omo**_! Sudah jam segini! Aku pasti terlambat! YAAA!" namja cantik itupun, berteriak histeris saat mata besar indahnya melihat jam weaker berbentuk gajah itu menunjukkan pukul 07.59. Ya bagaimana tidak? Iakan harus mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru di SMA barunya.

Kim Jaejoong. Itulah nama namja cantik yang saat ini sedang berlari menuju sekolah barunya Tohoshinki _**senior high school . **_Ia memiliki paras cantik melebihi para yeoja, dengan mata bulat besar yang indah, yang mampu menyedot seseorang masuk ke dalam nya. Bibir cherry yang merah alami, hidung tegak dan mancung, rambut hitam lurus selembut sutra, serta kulit putih halus itu. Benar-benar sosok namja cantik yang sempurna.

"hosh..hosh..hosh..bodohnya aku! Kenapa dihari pertamaku aku harus terlambat?! _**Aishh**_!" rutuknya pada diri sendiri. Ia terus berlari hingga tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang ada di depannya hingga..

BRUK!

"KYAA…" teriaknya entah berapa oktaf.

'rasanya tadi aku terjatuh, tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan sakit ya?' batin jaejoong.

"hei, kau! Menyingkirlah dari tubuh ku? Apa kau sengaja eoh?" bentak seseorang yang ternyata sedang berada di bawah-_**nya**_ saat ini.

'eh?' jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap seseorang yang berada dibawahnya dengan tatapan.. err.. Polos. (?)

"apa kau tidak dengar huh? Aku menyuruhmu MENYINGKIR!_** Pabo**_!" _**namja**_ itupun mendorong keras badan jaejoong dari tubuhnya hingga jatuh terjerembab di aspal jalan.

'Hya! Tuhan! Ada apa dengan namja menyeramkan ini? Kya!Ampunilah salah hamba mu ini! Aku akan mengikuti Siwon kegereja setelah ini, apabila ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi! Kumohon tuhan! Kumohon!' doa jaejoong dalam hati.

"YAA! Apa kau hanya bisa diam saja huh? Setelah menubruk ku?" ucap namja itu setelah membersihkan bajunya yang kotor terkena aspal saat ia terjatuh tadi.

JETTAAARR

Serasa di sambar petir jaejoong kembali ke alam nyata, setelah berpergian kealam lain (?). "_**mian**_.."ucapnya lirih. Lidahnya serasa kelu untuk mengucapkan kata Lain selain itu.

"_**MWO**_? Kau pikir ini akan selesai hanya dengan kata '_**mian**_'? cantik?" ujar namja itu tepat di depan muka jaejoong. 'cantik? Apa katanya cantik?! Apa dia buta?'.

"hei, cantik.. mengapa kau diam saja? Apa kau.." kata-katanya terpotong saat jaejoong memukul mukanya dengan kemoceng(?) Lebih tepatnya memukul jidat namja tadi dengan kemoceng yang entah dari mana dia dapat. (author sarap.. abaikan ==")

"KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak _**namja**_ itu hingga mereka menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini.

"aku..aku.. memukul jidatmu dengan kemoceng karna kau mengatai aku cantik! Aku ini _**namj**_a tau! Dan aku..aku ini TAMPAN!" ucap jaejoong setengah berteriak dan mengkrucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Mendengar menuturan jaejoong _**namja**_ tadi tertawa lepas.'mana ada _**namja**_ secantik dan seimut ini? Dan lihat bibirnya itu? Dia sangat menggoda'batinnya. Sebuah suara menghentikan tawanya.

"Ya! Jung yunho.. apa kau mau terlambat eoh?" tanya seseorang dari seberang sana.

" yoochun-ah! Ah kau benar.." jawab _**namja**_ yang di ketahui namanya yunho ini. "_**kajja**_.. gerbang akan segera di tutup"ujar _**namja**_ yang di panggil yoochun itu pada yunho.

"KAU.. selamat sekarang. Urusan kita belum selesai. Camkan itu!" ujarnya pada jaejoong. Sebelum pergi ia tak lupa memberikan _**deathglare**_ terbaiknya pada jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa terpaku karna ia masih syok atas kejadian yang menimpanya barusan. 'tuhan apa salah ku?'batin jaejoong. Segera saja setelah itu dia berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin terlambat juga bukan?

#

"Ya! _**Hyung! **_Mengapa kau sedari tadi hanya bengong saja?" teriak _**namja**_ bersuara bak lumba-lumba ini. "YAA! Kim junsu! Suara mu itu membuat gendang telinga ku mau pecah!" ucap jaejoong sambil menjitak kepala junsu. Membuat _**namja**_ bermarga kim itu meringis kesakitan.

"benar kata, junsu-_**hyung**_. Mengapa jae-_**hyung**_ bengong saja? Kau seperti orang idiot _**hyung**_!" ucap seorang _**namja**_ yang saat ini mengambil makanan jaejoong diam-diam.

Makanan? Ya.. saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin karena sekarang adalah waktu jam istirahat. Setelah para siswa melakukan upacara penerimaan murid baru.

Changmin dan junsu adalah sepupu jaejoong. Mereka berdua juga bersekolah di tohoshinki senior high school. Sebenarnya umur mereka hanya berbeda benerapa bulan dari jaejoong. Karena itu mereka memanggil jaejoong dengan kata hyung.

"YA! Kulkas! Itu makanan ku! Dan apa katamu? Idiot?! Aiishh!" bentak jaejoong kepada_** namja**_ jangkung ini. "sudah lah _**hyung**_.. kau kan tau kalau changmin gila makanan dan dia benar kalau kau terlihat seperti orang idiot."ujar junsu polos sebelum jaejoong hendak memukul kepala _**namja **_yang di panggil changmin tadi dengan gayung (?).

"dan..sekarang jawab saja, pertanyaan kami tadi!" tambah junsu lagi.

Jaejoong hanya syok mendengar junsu berkata bahwa ia tampak idiot?! Benarkah itu? Segera saja ia melihat kaca(?) 'tidak ada yang berubah! Aku tetap tampan! Dan aiissh! Aku tidak idiot!' kesalnya dalam hati.

"_**hyung**_.. ayo jawab! Kenapa kau bengong? Atau kau benar-benar sudah idiot?" tanya changmin polos. "YA! Kulkas! Jaga omongan mu! Ah.. tadi aku..tadi.. aku.. -" ucapnya terpotong saat kini ia melihat seseorang yang tidak ingin dilihatnya untuk saat ini berjalan menuju mejanya.

'hyaa! Matilah kau kim jaejoong' teriak nya dalam hati. Ia meundukkan kepala nya dalam –dalam berharap bahwa ia hanya berkayal.

"KYAA! Yunho-_**oppa**_! Yoochun-_**oppa**_ !kyaa!" para _**yeoja**_ berteriak histeris saat dua orang terpopuler itu lewat menuju kantin. Tepatnya menuju sebuah meja.

Jung yunho.. ya jung yunho. Seorang namja tampan yang sempurna. Ia memiliki wajah kecil yang tampan dengan mata tajam bak musang, hidung mancung, serta bibir yang berbentuk hati. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga memiliki tubuh tegap nan atletis yang mampu membuat para yeoja ataupun namja meleleh melihatnya.

"hei, kau! Angkat wajahmu!" suruh _**namja**_ yang di teriaki 'yunho-_**opp**_a ' tadi pada jaejoong.

DUAAARRR

'KYAAA! _**Umma-appa**_ maafkan kesalahan ku! Sepertinya umurku tak panjang lagi!' teriaknya dalam hati.

"YAA! kemoceng! apa kau bisu sekarang?" teriaknya pada jaejoong.

"kemoceng?" ucap _**yosumin**_ hampir bersamaan.

"YAA! _**Pabbo**_! Namaku kim jaejoong! Bukan kemoceng!" jawabnya sambil mengkrucutkan bibirnya.(kyaa.. umma imuttt) "Ya! _**Hyung**_… sebenarnya ada apa ini? Siapa mereka?" tanya junsu setengah berbisik. Tetapi masih bisa di dengar oleh yunho dan yoochun

"ya manis.. kau bertanya siapa kami?" tanya salah satu dari dua _**namja**_ yang saat ini berada di depan junsu. "a..a.. aku.. tidak manis.. dan aku ini nam.._**namja**_.. jadi jangan mengatakan aku manis" ucap junsu gugup.

'yaa! Kim junsu! Kenapa kau terlihat bodoh dengan berbicara gagap begitu!'rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

"heheheh.. kau terlihat makin manis saja." Goda yoochun pada junsu. "YA! Jidat lebar. Jangan menggoda_** hyung**_ ku~" rengek changmin (kyaaa~~ changmin-ah. *mimisan).

"APA? Ji..jidat.. aa..apa katamu?"geram yoochun tak terima saat changmin mengatai dirinya jidat lebar. (sudahlah chunnie.. terima saja nasibmu memiliki jidat lebar.. –author dibakar cassie).

"YA! Park yoochun! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Kau membuat kuping ku sakit"ucap yunho sambil memegang telinganya. "Dan kau kim.. ji..je..ja.. ah! Kemoceng! Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan mu telah meniduriku tadi." Ucap yunho sambil memberikan jaejoong seringaian mengerikan.

"APA? MENIDURI ?" teriak histeris changmin dan junsu bersamaan.

"APA?! KYAAA.. siapa itu? Meniduri katanya?" teriak histeris _**yeoja**_ yang iri kepada jaejoong.

"A..a…apa? apa kau bilang? Me..meniduri mu?"ucap jaejoong gagap karna ia syok atas perkataan yunho tadi.

"apa kau lupa dengan kejadian tadi, cantik?" ucap yunho setengah berbisik di telinga jaejoong. Membuat _**namja**_ bermarga kim itu merinding.

"YAA! Beruang! Menyingkirlah! " Sambil mendorong badan yunho sedikit menjauh dari telinganya. Kini muka jaejoong sudah merah padam bak kepiting angus (?) maksudnya kepiting rebus. Entah karena malu entah karena marah pada _**namja**_ tampan yang ada di depannya. Entahlah.

Yoochun, changmin, dan junsu pun hanya diam melihat serial drama live di depan mata mereka(?).

*kriikk..kriik*

"hyu..hyung.. a..apakah itu benar ?" kini changmin angkat bicara setelah diam melanda wilayah tersebut (emang tsunami! Pake wilayah segala = =").

"a..a..anu.. itu tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan! Aku tida-" ucapan jaejoong terputus saat yunho menarik lengannya hingga membuat jaejoong sekarang berada di pelukan yunho.

"KYAA! YUNHO-_**OPPA**_!"teriak histeris kembali terdengar dari mulut _**yeoja **_genit tadi.

"apa kau malu mengingat kejadian tadi, hm?" goda yunho lagi. Ia sangat merasa senang mengerjai jaejoong.

Padahal maksud awal kedatangannya bukan untuk mengerjai namja cantik ini. Melainkan memarahinya. Tetapi setelah ia bertemu dengan jaejoong, entah kenapa ia merasa kasihan untuk memarahi namja cantik ini.

"YAA! _**PABBO-**_YA! AKU TIDAK MENIDURIMU BERUANG BRENGSEK!" teriaknya membahana satu kantin sekolah.

sontak sekarang ia menjadi pusat perhatian satu kantin. Jaejoong yang merasa di pandangi dengan tatapan aneh,benci, polos, bodoh (?), bahkan tatapan er..mesum (author) hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia malu. Sangat malu. BENAR-BENAR MALU.

Changmin, junsu, dan yoochun yang melihatnya hanya bengong. Bahkan mulut changmin terbuka lebar. Membuat seekor lalat masuk kedalamnya.(?) *authour di jitak changmin*

Berbeda dengan _**yosumin**_, yunho hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum mesum (?) penuh arti pada jaejoong yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya. " ya! kim jaejoong, cara mu sangat unik untuk menggodaku~" ucap yunho tepat di telinga jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa panas mendengarnya, ia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan..

PLAK!

Semua yang ada di kantin sangat kaget atas perbuatan nekat jaejoong. Siapa yang berani menampar anak pemilik sekolah plus ketua osis di sekolah ini? Siapa yang berani menampar seorang JUNG YUNHO?!

"k-k..kau! Na.._**namja**_ breng..sek!" ucap jaejoong terbata karna bibirnya bergetar menahan air mata yang akan tumpah. Iapun berlari meninggalkan kantin. Disusul oleh kedua sepupunya changmin dan junsu.

Sementara itu, yunho hanya syok di tempat karna perlakuan jaejoong tadi. Ia merasa bersalah kepada jaejoong, dan hatinya sangat perih bahkan lebih perih dari pipinya saat melihat _**namja**_ cantik itu hatinya sakit? Dan dadanya sesak? Apa ini efek dari tamparan maut jaejoong tadi? Entah lah. Yunho tidak dapat berfikir jernih saat ini.

Lalu Yunho melihat sekitar dan berteriak " APA KALIAN LIHAT-LIHAT ?!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, iya pun ikut meninggalkan kantin disusul yoochun.

#

Jaejoong berlari menuju kelas baru sambil menyeka air matanya yang tumpah. Mengapa ia menangis? Ia juga tidak tau. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja saat itu.

"_**hyung**_.. _**hyung**_.. _gwe_.._**gwenchana**_?" tanya changmin takut-takut karna melihat jaejoong yang sedang menangis. Demi tuhan, dia benar-benar takut sekarang.

"jae-_**hyung**_.. _**uljima**_.. jika kau menangis aku juga akan menangis" ucap junsu seraya memeluk jaejoong erat. Hatinya sangat miris melihat hyung tersayangnya menangis.

"_**gwenchana**_.. _**mianhe**_ su-ie, changminnie.. aku membuat kalian kwatir, tetapi sekarang aku ingin sendiri" ucapnya sedikit serak dan melepaskan pelukan junsu lalu jaejoong menuju toilet. Changmin dan junsu hanya menatap iba kepergian _**hyung**_nya tersebut.

-toilet-

"Ya! Cantik.. apakau tidak salah masuk WC, hm?" kata seorang yang berbadan kekar dari tiga orang yang ada di dalam WC tersebut. 'kumohon jangan sekarang! Jika kalian ingin menghinaku, tolong jangan sekarang'ucapnya dalam hati.

"hei, Apa kau tuli huh?" ucap seorang lagi dari 3 _**namja**_ tersebut. " maaf, aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian, bisakah kalian menyingkir?" ujar jaejoong sinis. Karna ketiga _**namja**_ ini menghalanginya untuk masuk kedalam WC tersebut.

"YAA! Kau pikir kau siapa di sini?! Anak ingusan! Kau ingin cari gara-gara eoh?! Bentak salah satu _**namja **_tadi. Jaejoong hanya diam dan tidak merespon, itu membuat namja tersebut menjadi marah. Ia lalu hendak memukul jejoong dan..

BRAK!

"YAA! Brengsek! Apa yang kau la-?!" bentakan _**namja**_ tersebut terhenti seketika saat melihat siapa orang yang ada di belakang jaejong.

Jaejoong berbalik dan iapun terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat..

"yun.."ucapnya terbata.

Tbc

Mind to review?

Hyaah.. selesai juga 1 chapter..

Saya nunggu review dari readers.. kalo review nya bagus dan tanggapan nya positif.. saya akan lanjutkan fanfic ini.

Gomawo..

Arigatou gozaimasu minna.. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

**Title : **My lovely enemy

**Genre **: Humor, Romance, hurt/comfort (?)

**Rated **: T (?).

**Author: atikayunjae**

**Chara **: YunJae! (Yunho X Jaejoong) and others.

**Warning!** Gaje, abal, Yaoi, Humor gagal,, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ = ="

**Length **: 2 of (?)

**Disclaimer :** Jae-umma milik Yunho-appa. yang jelas fic ini milik saya.

**Summary **:

_BRAK!_

"_YAA! Brengsek! Apa yang kau la-?!" bentakan __namja__ tersebut terhenti seketika saat melihat siapa orang yang ada di belakang jaejong._

_Jaejoong berbalik dan iapun terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat.._

"_yun.."ucapnya terbata._

_._

_._

_._

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Beraninya kau menyentuh 'mainanku'?!" marah yunho pada ketiga _namja_ saat 'mainan' hendak di sentuh.

'ma.. mainannya? aku?' tunjuk jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. "ma..maafkan kami ju..jung yunho, kami..kami belum menyentuhnya sama sekali" gagap salah satu _namja_ itu.

"pergi sebelum aku membunuh mu! Dan jangan pernah mengganggunya lagi!"bentak yunho pada ketiga _namja_ tersebut.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi ketiga _namja_ itu lari terbirit-birit seperti sedang di kejar setan. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam terpaku ditempatnya. 'apa aku tidak salah lihat? Mengapa mereka bergitu tunduk pada yunho? Apakah ia seorang _yakuza_?(?) dan.. mainannya? Apa maksud nya?' tanya nya pada diri sendiri.

"ya! Kim je..ja.. ah..! namamu begitu susah! Mulai sekarang aku akan menganggilmu.. hm.. bo..bo..boo~ ah.. ya.. boo~" ucap yunho pada jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang masih syok hanya dapat diam mematung.

"ya boo~ mengapa kau diam saja? Apa kau begitu terpesona akan ketampanan ku, hm?" goda yunho pada jaejoong tepat di telinganya. Tempat tersensitive jaejoong. Jaejoong memerah, mukanya terasa panas karna terpaan nafas yunho di terlinganya.

"y-ya! Jung yunho menyingkirlah! Kau sangat mengganggu!" bentak jaejoong pada yunho dengan muka memerah bak tomat di campur saos ABC (?).

"_MWO_? Mengganggu katamu?! Apa kau tidak lihat? Aku telah menolongmu _pabo-namja_!" geram yunho pada jaejoong. "dan seharusnya kau mengucapkan terimakasih pada ku! Karna kau telah di tolong oleh pangeran berkuda putih seperti ku!"tambahya.

'cih.. _namja_ beruang ini begitu sombong!'kesalnya dalam hati.

"_ara_.._ara_.. _gomawo_, impas bukan? Dan menyingkirlah dari situ beruang jelek!"ketus jaejoong.

Yunho sukses menganga di buatnya, karna selama ini belum ada yang mengatakan nya jelek!

'_MWORAGO_? Beruang jelek? YA! Kim jaejoong! Kupastikan kau akan jatuh kepelukanku! Tunggu saja' seringaian mengerikan tersungging di bibir berbentuk hati itu.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan jaejoong, yunho menyempatkan diri untuk mencuil pantat jaejoong (?) dan hal itu sukses membuat namja cantik itu berteriak. "JUNG YUNHOOO! MATILAH KAU!". Sontak yunho langsung berlari, untuk menghindari pukulan maut jaejoong.

#

-kelas-

Keadaan kelas 10-5 saat ini sangat tidak tenang (?) alias ribut. beberapa siswa di terlihat sedang bercanda ria. Banyak juga siswa yang sedang belajar atau sekedar baca komik dan novel. Bahkan ada juga siswa yang makan dan berciuman mesra(?) di bawah meja. Aigoo.. anak jaman sekarang. (emang author anak jaman kapan?).

Tak terkecuali dua _namja_ cantik dan imut beserta _namja_ jangkung yang sedang terlihat tertawa bersama. Satu diantara nya terlihat sedang memakan dengan lahap burger di tangannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan changmin? Sang monster makanan.

PLETAK!

Suara keras itu sontak membuat suasana hiruk pikuk(?) kelas menjadi hening seketika. Ternyata soo man-_seonsangnim_ tadi memukul penggaris besinya pada papan tulis.

lee soo man-_seonsangnim_ adalah salah satu guru paling menyeramkan di tohoshinki _senior high school_. Ya..itulah gosip yang beredar di sana. Maka dari itu semua siswa menjadi takut. Dan memberhentikan semua aktifitas yang mereka lakukan tadi.

Jaejoong seketika membalikkan tempat duduknya menjadi seperti semula setelah sebelumnya, kursi _namja_ cantik itu menghadap meja junsu yang ada di belakangnya. Terlihat pula changmin yang sibuk mengurusi makanannya yang penuh di dalam mulut lebar nya. Sedangkan junsu secepat mungkin membuka buku pura-pura membaca.

TAP..TAP…TAP..

terdengar suara hentakan sepatu lee soo man-_seonsangnim_ menggema di seluruh kelas. " hari ini adalah hari pemeriksaan oleh para anggota kedisiplinan"mulainya.

"jadi jika kalian tidak mengikuti peraturan sekolah, para anggota kedisiplinan akan memanggil kalian untuk di beri hukuman." Ujarnya lagi.

Para _yeoja_ di kelas itu tampak sibuk. Bagaimana tidak? Para anggota kedisiplinan sebagian besar adalah anggota osis yang terkenal tampan serta terpopuler di sekolah. Ya..ya.. siapa lagi kalau bukan ..

"KYAA! Yunho –_oppa_!" terdengar suara teriakan serempak _yeoja_ centil yang ada di sana saat beberapa _namja_ masuk kedalam kelas mereka."waah.. yoochun-_oppa_ tampan seperti biasanya!" teriak beberapa yeoja lagi.

'yunho? Apa beruang itu adalah anggota osis?'pikirnya. Jaejoong memang bukanlah orang yang tertarik akan hal-hal tentang yunho. Ia memang benar-benar membenci_ namja _yang satu itu. Sangat membencinya.

"cih.."desisnya. saat mata indahnya bertemu dengan mata musang yunho. Yunho menyeringai saat mengetahui jaejoong ada di kelas ini.

"_seonsangnim_.. bolehkan kami memulai pemeriksaan?" suara berat yunho terdengar di seluruh kelas. Membuat beberapa _yeoja _mimisan mendengarnya.

"ya silahkan" jawab soo man-_seonsangnim _sekedarnya.

"kyaa.. yunho –_oppa_.. priksa kami saja"teriak beberapa siswa.

Yunho hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis. Yang dapat membuat teriakan brutal dari _yeoja_ yang ada di kelas itu.

"KYAAA! Manis nya!" teriak mereka lagi.

Jaejoong hanya berdecih sebal karna hal itu. 'apa yang mereka teriakkan dari seorang beruang jelek seperti itu?' dongkolnya dalam hati.

TAP..TAP..TAP..

Suara langkah kaki yunho terdengar begitu keras di telinga jaejoong. Entah kenapa ia memiliki firasat aneh akan hal itu. 'ya! Apa yang ia lakukan? Bukannya ia harus memeriksa kami satu per satu? Mengapa ia berjalan kemeja ku?'tanya jaejoong dalam hati.

Yunho hanya menyeringai saat melihat raut cemas jaejoong. Ia terus melangkahkan kaki nya ke meja _namja_ cantik itu. 'dia terlihat sangat manis apabila cemas begitu' pikir yunho dalam hati.

Beberapa orang yang melihat yunho hanya bingung. Sedangkan yoochun hanyan tersenyum licik. 'sudah di mulai rupanya'ujarnya dalam hati. sementara junsu dan changmin hanya harap-harap cemas. Agar tak ada yang terjadi dengan _hyung_nya itu.

SRAK!

Yunho menarik tangan jaejoong, membuat _namja_ cantik itu sangat terkejut dan beberapa buku di meja nya berjatuhan. Tak hanya jaejoong, seluruh ruangan kelas tekejut akan tindakan yunho yang tiba-tiba.

"ya! Apa yang kau la-" ucapan jaejoong terputus saat yunho menariknya keluar kelas. Yunho hanya tersenyum setan(?) saat dilihatnya jaejoong tersentak kaget sambil membelalakkan mata indahnya.

"maaf _seonsangnim_, aku meminjamnya sebentar.. sepertinya ia butuh pelatihan kedisiplinan dari ku"ujar yunho singkat, sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan kelas itu.

Desahan kecewa terdengar keras saat yunho sudah pergi meninggalkan kelas 10-5.

'hah.. tak kusangka dia benar-benar melakukan itu' ucap yoochun dalam hati.

_Flashback_

"_yoochun-ah…" panggil yunho pada sahabatnya itu. "hm?"yoochun hanya menjawab sekenanya, sambil tetap fokus pada buku yang ia baca._

"_apa..apa..apa kau pernah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama __eoh__?"tanya yunho dengan muka sedikit memerah. _

"_n-__nde__?" mata yoochun terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan yunho barusan. 'mengapa ia memerah?' tanyanya dalam hati. _

"_jawab saja.."desak yunho. "i-itu.. itu.. __aiissh__!" teriak yoochun nya frustsi. Yunho benar-benar membuat konsentrasi membacanya buyar._

"_mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu pada ku?" tanya yoochun sambil menutup bukunya._

"_Ya! __Pabbo__! Aku bertanya pada mu! Mengapa kau bertanya balik pada ku?" bentak yunho pada yoochun. _

"_Apa..apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?"tanya yoochun penuh selidik dan memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan yunho barusan._

"_i-itu.. aku.. aku menyukai.. hm.. menyukai ja-" ucapan nya teputus saat yoochun memukul kepala nya keras dengan buku bacaannya tadi._

_PLETAK!_

"_ya! Jung yunho! Apa kau me..menyukai ku?" tanya namja bersuara __husky__ itu takut-takut. _

_BUK!_

"_ya! Park yoochun! Apa otak mu sudah tidak berfungsi huh?" balasnya setelah sebelumnya memukul telak perut yoochun. _

"_Akh! __Mianhe__… ku pikir kau menyukai ku, karna wajahmu.. memerah saat melihat ku" ucapnya terbata menahan sakit. _

"_pabo -ya__! Aku bukan melihat mu! Tapi melihat orang yang ada di belakang mu!" bisik yunho pada yoochun. "kupikir aku menyukainya.. pada pandangan pertama" ujarnya lirih dengan muka memerah. _

"_pfftt__.. ja..jadi kau menyukai kim jaejoong __eoh__?" ujarnya sambil menahan tawa. _

_PLETAK!_

"_ya! Jangan berisik!" ucap yunho sembari memberikan pukulan maut nya tepat di jidat lebar yoochun. (poor yoochun =.=")_

"_aishh! Jangan memukul jidat keberuntungan ku!" kesalnya pada yunho. _

_Tapi namja bermuka kecil itu hanya tertawa melihat sahabatnya itu menderita. "hm.. yoochun-ah.. apakah mungkin aku akan mendapatkan nya? " ujar yunho saat keheningan melanda tempat itu. _

"_mungkin" jawab yoochun sekenanya. "ta-tapi.. dia membenciku.. kau tau itu kan?" tampak jelas raut kekecewaan di muka __namja__ tampan itu saat mengucapkannya._

"_ya, kau benar.. tapi kau hanya tinggal membuat nya jatuh cinta kepadamu.. apa sulitnya?" ujar yoochun santai. "itu! Itu dia!" teriak yunho penuh semangat. _

_Tapi wajah nya kembali suram. Yoochun yang melihatnya bingung sendiri. '__namja__ aneh. Tiba-tiba senang. Tiba-tiba muram' pikirnya dalam hati. _

"_yoochun-ah.. bagaimana caranya?" yunho mengatakan hal itu sambil menekuk wajahnya. _

_Yoochun terlihat berfikir. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum licik. "ya jung yunho.. aku punya ide.. kau tau bahwa besok hari kedisiplinan , bukan?" ucapnya sambil terus tersenyum licik. _

"_nde?" yunho hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. " kau ingin menaklukkan jaejoong bukan? Aku tau caranya!" lalu yoochun pun membisikan ide gila nya pada yunho._

_Flashback end._

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Jung yunho dan kim jaejoong. Mereka sedang berada di atap sekolah. Yunho terus menatap lekat namja cantik di depannya sambil menyeringai.

Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya bingung dan sedikit takut. "y-ya! Jung yunho.. apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"ucap jaejoong takut-takut saat yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah jaejoong.

"aku.. aku ingin memakan mu.." ucapnya penuh seringaian mesum.

Tbc

Mind to review?

huee gomawo yang udah ngereview *bungkuk-bungkuk*

btw.. selesai juga nih chapter duanya..

Abal, gaje dan pasaran…

Mian agak pendek. Kebanyakan di skip biar alur ceritanya gak kemana-mana.

Seperti biasa. Saya menunggu review dari readers..

Dan akhir kataaaa..

Gomawo..

Arigatou gozaimasu minna.. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : **My lovely enemy

**Genre **: Humor, Romance, hurt/comfort (?)

**Rated **: T-M (?).

**Author: atikayunjae**

**Chara **: Yunjae,YooSu, and others

**Warning!** Gaje, abal, Yaoi, Humor gagal,gak mutu, pasaran

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ = ="

**Length **: 3 of (?)

**Disclaimer :** Jae-umma milik Yunho-appa. yang jelas fic ini milik saya.

**Summary **:

"_y-ya! Jung yunho.. apa yang kau lakukan?"ucap jaejoong takut-takut saat yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah jaejoong._

"_aku.. aku ingin memakan mu.." ucapnya penuh seringaian mesum._

.

.

.

Yunho makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah jaejoong. Hal itu membuat jaejoong bisa merasakan terpaan nafas yunho pada wajah cantiknya. Kini muka jaejoong yang putih mulus bersemu merah saat melihat dirinya berada di mata yunho sangkin dekatnya jarak mereka saat ini.

Sementara itu, yunho menelan ludahnya saat melihat dengan sangat dekat wajah jaejoong. Ia benar-benar kagum akan ciptaan tuhan yang satu ini. 'kau benar-benar cantik boo~. Mata indah mu seperti menyedot ku kedalamnya, bibir cherry mu seakan memintaku untuk melumatnya.'ucapnya dalam hati.

_Namja_ tampan itu terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah _namja_ cantik di depannya. Yunho menatap lekat-lekat wajah jaejoong. Ia mendekatkan bibir sexy nya pada bibir cherry milik jeaejoong. dekat..dekat.. dekat.. hingga..

DUK!

"akh! Sakit!" ringis yunho saat jidatnya beradu dengan jidat jaejoong.

"r-rasakan itu!" teriak jaejoong pada yunho.

"HEI! Kim jaejoong! Apa kau sengaja_ eoh_?" bentak yunho pada jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Wajah nya kini benar-benar merah. 'hyaa! Kenapa jantungku serasa ingin meledak! ? Kenapa berdetak begitu kencang?'tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"kim jaejoong! Apa kau tuli? Aku bertanya kenapa-" ucapannya terhenti saat dilihatnya poni jaejoong sedikit terangkat keatas saat angin bertiup kearah mereka, sehingga membuat jaejoong terlihat.. sangat .. err… menggoda (?) (backsaund lagu kutch kutch hota hai(?) author gila -abaikan-)

DEG..DEG..

suara detak jantung yunho menggila saat melihat pemandangan indah (?) di depan matanya. Ia menatap jaejoong tak berkedip. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah jaejoong. Sontak membuat jaejoong terkejut. Wajah nya yang memang sudah memerah tambah memerah saat yunho kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka. 'hya! _Omo_! Apa yang ingin dia lakukan?'

wajah mereka kembali mendekat.. dekat.. dekat.. hingga sekali lagi terdengar suara..

DUK!

Kali ini terdengar lebih keras. "AKH! YA! _Pabo_! Mengapa kau melakukan hal itu lagi?!" teriak yunho frustasi.

"i-itu.. itu memang hobby ku!" jawab jaejoong asal.

Saat ini otaknya belum bisa berfikir jernih. "Dan! K-kau! Mengapa kau selalu mendekatkan wajah bodoh mu pada ku?! Itu mebuat ku takut!" kesal jaejoong pada yunho.

'_omo_! Wajah bodoh? Ya! Wajah ku itu tampan! Bukan bodoh!' teriak yunho dalam hati.

"ya! Beruang! Apa kau bisu?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis. Ia benar-benar kesal saat ini.

"itu.. itu karna ada upil di hidung mu (?)" jawab yunho berbohong. 'ya! Jung yunho! apa tidak ada penjelasan lain! Mengapa harus upil!'sesalnya dalam hati.

"HAH?! U-upil?" teriak jaejoong.

pernyataan yunho tadi benar-benar membuat jaejoong syok! '_mworago_?upil? Ada upil di hidung ku?' batinya. Sekarang ia benar-benar malu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sempat berfikir yang macam-macam saat yunho mendekatinya. Ternyata itu hanya karna sekutil upil?!

Jaejoong yang sudah terlanjur malu. Menutup hidungnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan yunho sendiri di atap. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya menganga di buatnya.

Kemudian yunho terduduk lemas di atap sekolah. "hah… rencanaku gagal" desisnya dengan raut muka kecewa.

#

_Baberapa hari kemudian…_

-kelas-

"hah… hujannya benar-benar lebat.."desah seorang namja imut, yang tak lain adalah kim junsu.

"benar.. hah.. sangat dingin.." ujar seorang _namja_ cantik sambil melihat keluar dari kaca kelasnya.

" bhe.. nhuar.. sa..nat.. ngin?" ucap changmin dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

"_aiissh_! Kulkas ini! Habiskan dulu makanan mu! Baru kau bicara..kau terlihat seperti orang idiot" desis jaejoong pada _namja_ jangkung ini.

DUAR!

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi petir yang sangat kuat. Membuat seisi kelas tersebut tersentak kaget. Tak terkecuali ketiga_ namja_ tadi.

"KYAAA!" teriak namja cantik yang ternyata adalah kim jaejoong. Ia menutup matanya sambil memeluk changmin yang ada di depannya. Changmin yang kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba jaejoong mengeluarkan kembali makanan yang belum berhasil di telannya. Alhasil junsu yang ada di depannya telak terkena 'makanan' changmin tadi.

"YAA!_ IGE_.. _IGE.._HEI! Kulkas! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak junsu.

"_mian_.. _mianhe_ _hyung_.. jangan salah kan aku.. salahkan jae-_hyung_!" ucap changmin gugup.

Jaejoong segera melepaskan pelukannya pada changmin dan berbalik menatap junsu dengan tatapan memelas. "junsu-ya.. _mianhe_.. tadi aku refleks memeluk changmin, kau tahu aku takut petir kan?" ucapnya sembari memberikan _puppy-eyes_ nya pada junsu, berharap namja imut itu memaafkan kesalahannya.

"_aiissh_! Ini sangat menjijikkan!" ujar junsu sambil memberikan _deathglare_-nya pada jaejoong dan changmin tentunya. Lalu ia pergi keluar kelas untuk membersihkan pakaiannya di toilet. Sedangkan jaejoong dan changmin hanya menatap pasrah pada sepupunya itu.

#

-toilet-

'_aiishh_! Awas saja kalian ya! Tak kan kuberi ampun!' rutuk junsu dalam hati.

_namja_ imut ini terus membersihkan bajunya, sampai tak melihat 'bahaya' sedang berada di depannya.

"KYAAAA!" teriak junsu saat merasakan '_butt_' kesayangannya di remas oleh seseorang.

"hm… seperti yang kubayangkan. Sangat _sexy_ dan montok" ucap seorang namja tampan sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"hyaaa! Si..siapa kau? Dan apa yang barusan kau lakukan terhadapku?" ujar junsu yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"aku? Apa kau sudah tidak ingat padaku, hm?" ucap namja itu lagi sambil memberikan senyuma menggodanya, yang dapat meluluhkan hati _yeoja_ manapun.

"k-kau? Temannya si 'beruang mesum' bukan?" Tanya junsu takut-takut.

" 'beruang mesum' huh?" ujar namja itu sambil mendekati junsu, Sontak junsu mundur kebelakang. Hingga kini ia sudah terjebak di dinding.

DEG!

'hyaaa.. kenapa ia mendekati ku! Dan mengapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat?!'batin junsu sambil menutup erat kedua matanya.

"mengapa menutup matamu, hm?"bisik_ namja_ itu di tepat di telinga junsu.

"y-ya! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, jidat lebar?" bentak junsu pelan. Kini ia sudah membuka kedua mata indahnya.

"hei manis.. apa tidak ada panggilan yang lebih bagus untukku?"bisik _namja_ itu lagi.

"hyaa! Menjaukah dari ku! Kau membua-" ucapan junsu terputus saat namja tampan itu sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan bibir basah milik _namja_ tampan itu.

Mata junsu membelalak kaget. Ia diam mematung seperti sebuah boneka. jantungnya seperti akan meledak saat ini juga.

"bibirmu sangat manis, seperti dirimu" ucap namja tersebut setelah melepaskan bibir nya dari bibir _namja_ imut tersebut.

"w-_wae_?! mengapa kau melakukan hal itu! Ji-" belum sempat junsu menyelesaikan ucapannya, jari telunjuk namja tampan tersebut tiba-tiba di letakkan di bibir junsu. Seolah memberi tanda untuk diam.

"hei, _namja_ manis..aku melakukannya karna bibir mu sepertinya enak untuk di 'lahap' dan ternyata aku benar.. rasanya sangat manis.. satu lagi, namaku adalah park yoochun.. jadi jangan pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan yang aneh. _Araso_?" ucapnya tepat di depan wajah junsu.

"_n-de_"jawab junsu pasrah. Entah setan apa yang masuk ke dalam dirinya. Tapi semua perkataan _namja_ yang bernama park yoochun tersebut seperti menghipnotisnya.

"anak pintar" ujar yoochun sebelum keluar dari toilet tersebut. "semoga kita bertemu lagi manis" tambahnya.

SRET..

Junsu terduduk lemas setelah yoochun pergi. Kini otak lemotnya sudah dapat mencerna semua kejadian tadi. 'omo! Apa yang ku lakukan? Ciuman pertamaku di rebut orang yang bahkan tidak ku kenal.' Desisnya dalam hati.

"otthoke?"tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

#

_Teng..teng..teng.._

Bel pertanda pulang terdengar menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Semua murid tampak berkemas untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Lain hal nya pada namja manis yang kini tampak melamun sambil melihat keluar jedela yang berembun karena hujan masih belum berhenti.

"junsu-ya.." panggil seorang _namja_ cantik kepada _namja_ manis tersebut.

-hening-

" Junsu- ya!" teriaknya setelah tidak mendapat respon dari _namja_ tadi.

-masih hening-

"KAU! KIM JUNSU! APA KAU TULI EOH!" lengkingan suara _namja_ cantik terebut sukses membuat roh _namja_ manis di depannya kembali setelah mekakukan perjalanan panjang(?)

"ah! Ada jae-_hyung_ ternyata" ujar junsu _innocent_. Jaejoong hanya mengurut dadanya sabar, Atas perbuatan sepupnya tersebut. " ada apa _hyung_?" tanyanya dengan tatapan polos.

"tidak jadi, sekarang bereskan bukumu, setelah itu ayo pulang" titah jaejoong pada junsu.

"memangnya kita sudah pulang ya?" Tanya junsu lagi.

Dan itu membuat jaejoong sekali lagi mengurut dadanya. "_nde_.. " ujarnya dengan tersenyum kecut.'ada apa dengannya? Di terlihat aneh sekali" batin jaejoong.

"oh ya _hyung_, mana changmin? Apakah ia sudah pulang?" Tanya junsu pada _namja_ cantik yang ada di depannya.

"dia ada latihan bakset, oh ya.. ada apa denangan mu? Dari tadi kau terlihat aneh. Dan kau juga melamun setelah kembali dari toilet.. apa terjadi sesuatu, hm?" Tanya jaejoong yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap aneh junsu.

"ah.. _ani_.. _aniyo_.. _gwenchana_, ayo kita pulang.." ujar junsu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

#

SRASSH! DUAAR!

Ternyata di luar hujan masih sangat deras. Bahkan petir dan kilat terus menyambar. Terlihat raut kesal kim bersepupu(?). Ternyata keduanya tidak membawa payung. Menyebabkan mereka tidak bisa pulang dan harus terus menunggu, sampai hujan berhenti.

" ah boo! Mengapa masih di sini? Apa kau tidak pulang eoh?" teriak seorang _namja_ dengan suara berat. Suara yang sangat di hafal _namja_ cantik yang di panggil 'boo' tersebut. Suara yang dapat membuat _mood_ jaejoong bertambah buruk.

"_nde_.."jawab jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalannya. Ia masih sangat malu atas kejadian 'upil' beberapa hari lalu.

Kini_ namja _tampan tersebut mendekatinya dengan wajah ceria. "mau ku antar eoh?" tawarnya. "aku membawa mobil" ujarnya lagi.

"_ani_.. aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawab jaejoong ketus.

"ah ayolah boo~ hujannya sangat lebat. Apalagi banyak petir dan kilat." Ujarnnya sedikit memaksa.

"hei! Jung yunho! apa kau ti-"

DUARR!

Terdengar suara petir yang sangat kuat. Beserta kilat yang menyambar."KYAA!" teriak jaejoong sambil refleks meutup kedua telinganya. "boo! _Gwenchanayo_?" Tanya yunho kwatir melihat _namja_ cantik tersebut.

"jae-_hyung_.. pulanglah.. biarkan yunho-_sunbae_ mengantarmu..kau terlihat pucat _hyung_" ujar junsu yang dari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan _live _drama di depannya.

"benar kata junsu! ayo ku antar_ ne_?" ucap yunho sambil menarik jaejoong memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir di dekat mereka.

"ya! Lepaskan beruang jelek! Junsu-ya.. bagaimana dengan mu?" Tanya jaejoong pada junsu.

"jangan kwatir _hyung_.. aku akan pulang dengan changmin.. bukannya ia sedang latihan basket? Aku akan menunggunya. Pulanglah.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum simpul kearah jaejoong yang menatapnya.

"_nde_.. tapi kalau ada apa-apa, telfon aku ne?" ucap jaejoong sembari masuk ke dalam mobil audi hitam milik yunho. "_nde_.. hati-hati _ne_?" ucap junsu, sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada jaejoong.

"_nde_… _gomawo_ junsu –ya, kami pergi dulu" ujar yunho pada junsu. junsu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah itu mobil audi hitam tersebut mulai hilang dari pandangannya.

Kini junsu hanya duduk sambil mengusapkan kedua tangannya. "shh.. dingin" ujarnya sambil menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"dingin eoh?" terdengar suara seorang _namja_, sontak junsu menoleh keasal suara. Matanya membelalak melihat _namja_ tersebut.

"k-kau.. park yoochun.." ujar junsu gugup. Jantungnya memompa dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"euum.., kita bertemu lagi. kurasa kita berjodoh" ucap _namja_ yang di panggil park yoochun ini.

Junsu masih terdiam. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata. "hei.. mengapa diam, hm?" Tanya _namja_ tesebut sambil tersenyum manis.

DEG!

Junsu sangat berdebar-debar sekarang. Apalagi mukanya sudah memerah. "_omo_! Muka mu memerah,, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang..mari kuantar.." uajrnya sambil menarik tangan junsu menuju mobilnya.

"ah.. _ani_.. _gwenchana_.." ucap junsu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "hei.. apa kau mau mati kedinginan eoh? Ayolah.. _ne_?" bujuk _namja_ bersuara _husky_ ini.

Junsu hanya mengangguk pasrah, sambil masuk kedalam mobil _namja_ tersebut.

Tbc

Mind to review?

Fufufu.. selesai juga nih chap 3 nya.. walau pendek lagi (?)

Arigatou, terimakasih, gomawo, buat semua yang udah ngereview itu membuat saya makin semangat '-')9

Setelah saya membaca ulang, memang bangak banget penggunaan 'ya' nya xD mian mian, di chap ini bakal di kurangi(?) hehe

Dan di chap ini.. saya lebih fokus ke humornya biar readers semua gak bosan baca ni fic.. (walaupun garing)

Di chap kali ini juga saya sudah memunculkan pairing yoosu. Buat NC nya ditahan dulu ne(?) _ karna gak mau terburu-buru (?) maaaaf . *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Nah….

Seperti biasa. Saya menunggu review dari readers lagiiii..

Dan akhir kataaaa..

Gomawo..

Arigatou gozaimasu minna.. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Title : **My lovely enemy

**Genre **: Humor, Romance, hurt/comfort (?)

**Rated **: T-M (?).

**Author: atikayunjae**

**Chara **: YunJae, YooSu, and others.

**Warning!** Gaje, abal, Yaoi, Humor gagal,,

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ = ="

**Length **: 4 of (?)

**Disclaimer :** Jae-umma milik Yunho-appa. yang jelas fic ini milik saya.

.

.

.

_-mobil yunho-_

hujan tampak masih menghiasi kota _Seoul_ siang itu. Tampak sebuah mobil audi hitam yang melaju di jalan raya kota _seoul_. Di dalamnya terlihat seorang _namja_ cantik sedang menggerutu kesal. Terbukti dari bibir cherrynya yang terus mengkrucut. Membuat _namja_ tampan di sebelahnya gemas melihatnya.

"apa kau kedinginan?" tanya yunho memecah suasana hening di mobil itu.

"_ani_.." jawab jaejoong singkat. Yunho yang melihatnya terkikik geli 'apanya yang tidak dingin? badanmu bergetar begitu'.

"_wae_? mengapa kau tertawa? Apakah ada yang lucu?"ketus jaejoong saat melihat yunho yang sedang tertawa.

"_nde_.. kau sangat lucu dan menggemaskan~" goda yunho sambil memberikan senyuman mesumnya. Sontak membuat jaejoong bergidik ngeri. '_omo_! Manusia yang satu ini sangat mesum! Ck!' batin jaejoong yang melihat sikap yunho yang menurutnya aneh.

Bbrrr…Brrrr…

'_kyaa_!dingin sekali.. ck! Aku tidak memakai jaket lagi. haaah.._pabo_!'rutuk jaejoong dalam hati. bibirnya sekarang sudah memucat sangkin dinginnya. ia menutup matanya dan berdo'a agar hujan cepat berhenti dan ia cepat sampai rumahnya. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk meringkuk di selimut tebalnya.

_CKIIIIITTTT…._

Tiba-tiba mobil yunho berhenti di pinggir jalan. Jaejoong yang baru saja ingin menutup matanya(?) kini terlihat sedang membelalakkan matanya kaget. Di tatapnya yunho horor. Ingin rasanya ia mencekik leher namja yang ada di depannya itu.

"YA! _pabo_! Mengapa ka-" ucapan jaejoong terputus saat dilihatnya yunho membuka sabuk pengamannya dan melepas jaketnya. '_omo_! Apa lagi sekarang? Apakah ia mencoba melakukan hal yang tak senonoh pada ku?' jerit jaejoong dalam hati.

Setelah melepas jaketnya kini yunho membuka sabuk pengaman jaejoong. Sontak membuat _namja_ cantik itu terkejut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya serta menutup matanya.

Yunho yang melihatnya tersenyum geli. "hei boo~ mengapa kau menutup mata mu _eoh_? Apa kau berpikir yang macam-macam _huh_?" tanya yunho sambil menyeringai mesum.

Seketika itu juga jaejoong membuka matanya dan menjauhkan tubuh yunho yang berda dekat dengannya. "menyingkir!" ucapnya sinis dengan muka yang sudah memerah seperti udang rebus(?) *bosen kepiting rebus mulu.. ganti ke udang rebus ahh*

"haha.. muka mu merah boo~"ujar yunho sambil tertawa geli melihat tingkah jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat manis.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan menundukkan wajahnya. "pakailah.. aku tau kau kedinginan" ujar yunho sambil memberikan jaketnya.

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. '_hyaa_! Kim jaejoong! Apa yang tadi kau pikirkan! Dia ternyata ingin memberimu jaket_ pabo_!" rutuk jaejoong dalam hati.

_Namja_ cantik itu lalu mengambil jaket yunho dan memakainya. "_go..mawo_"ujarnya lirih tapi masih bisa didengar oleh yunho. _namja_ cantik itu tetap menunduk untuk menutupi mukanya yang merah karena dalam hati jaejoong bersyukur karna saat ini hujan, karna suara derasnya hujan dapat menutupi suara jantungnya yang sudah menggila. Entah kenapa jika ia berada di dekat 'beruang' ini ia selalu berdebar tak menentu. Apakah arti perasaan ini?

#

Sementara itu kita beralih ke mobil yang satunya lagi. terlihat seorang _namja_ imut yang sedang mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karna ulah _namja_ tampan di depannya.

"_hosh.. hosh.. hosh.."_ terdengar deru nafas_ namja_ imut tadi.

"ah.. tampaknya kau masih kedinginan _chagi_~ apakah ciuman tadi kurang untuk menghangatkan badanmu hm? Tanyanya menggoda sambil menatap lapar _namja_ imut yang ada di depannya.

"_ani_.. ak-hhmmptt"erangnya ketika bibir _namja_ tampan tadi telah melumat bibirnya. Lumatan tadi berganti dengan hisapan-hisapan kasar. _Namja_ tampan tadi menyeringai senang setalah dirasakannya _namja_ imut didepannya membalas ciumannya. Cukup lama mereka berciuman hingga saliva mereka saling bertumpahan

"_ah_.._ck..ck_… hen..thi..ah..khan.."ujar _namja_ imut tadi di tengah ciuman panas mereka karna merasa pasokan oksigennya mulai menipis. Tapi_ namja _tampan tadi serasa ditulikan oleh nafsu. Kini ia mulai menyusupkan tangannya dibalik kemeja sekolah _namja_ imut tersebut.

"yoo..chun…khu..mhohonhh.."desahnya sambil mendorong tubuh atletis di depannya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Usahanya berhasil. Terlihat yoochun yang sudah melepaskan pangutan bibirnya.

yoochun menyeringai nakal saat melihat sosok manis di depannya yang sedang menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dengan muka memerah akibat 'ulahnya' tadi.

"apa kau menyukainya junsu-_chagi_?" tanya yoochun saat dilihatnya junsu yang sudah mulai bernafas teratur.

"me-mengapa kau melakukannya terhadapku?" tanya junsu dengan suara pelan dan mengabaikan pertanyaan yoochun tadi. Yoochun menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan junsu.

"itu karna aku menyukaimu. _Saranghae_ su-ie" ujarnya sambil mengusap pipi junsu pelan.

Junsu terkejut mendengarnya. Mukanya yang sudah memerah tambah memerah karena perkataan yoochun tadi.

"a-apakah aku bisa mempercayai mu? Kudengar kau seorang _playboy_"ucap junsu dengan muka yang di tundukkan menahan malu.

"hei.. dari mana kau dapat gosip murahan seperti ini _eoh_?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat wajah junsu agar dapat melihatnya. Di tatapnya mata junsu lama. Itu membuat junsu mengeliat gelisah.

"tatap mataku dan dengarkan perkataan ku.." junsu segera melirik mata yoochun yang sedari tadi telah menatapnya.

"tentu.. tentu kau dapat mempercayaiku.. _saranghae_" ujar yoochun sambil mencium lembut junsu dengan penuh cinta.

"_n-nado.. nado saranghae_"lirih junsu setelah yoochun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Yoochun tersenyum senang dan memeluk tubuh kecil namja imut yang sedang menatapnya malu.

_Keesokan harinya_

Seorang _namja_ cantik tampak menggerutu pelan karna meja dan kursinya sudah bertuliskan hal yang membuat bulu kuduk menjadi berdiri. _ya! Namja jelek pergilah kau._ '_namja_ jelek? Aku?'batinya.

_jangan mengganggu uri yunho-oppa! Dasar rumput liar._ Tulisan tersebut sukses membuat mata besarnya membelalak kaget. '_u..uri_? yunho-_oppa_? _Aiissh_!'gerutunya dalam hati. Ia benar benar kesal dengan nama _jung yunho._ 'mengapa beruang itu selalu mengganggu hidup ku?'batinya lagi. yah.. walaupun disisi lain yunho selalu sukses membuatnya berdebar tak menentu.

"_YA_! _Hyung_.. apa-apaan itu?"tanya changmin. Tapi jaejoong hanya diam. Matanya terus menatap horor tulisan-tulisan di atas mejanya itu. "_hyung.. gwenchana_?" tanya junsu takut. Ia tau bahwa _hyung_nya ini sedang menahan amarah. "_YA! Hyung_~ ayo jawab pertanyaan ku!"tanya changmin untuk kedua kalinya.

Jaejoong pun menatap changmin dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan –diam atau ku patahkan lehermu, tiang listrik-. Changmin yang _innocent _hanya bisa memiringkan .

junsu yang mengetahui itu. Langsung menarik changmin pergi keluar kelas. Changmin yang polos (?) hanya diam.

'JUNG YUNHO! Kau Tak akan kubiarkan kau lolos! Kau akan membayar semua ini!'geram jaejoong.

Dia benar benar marah sekarang. Ia pergi keluar kelas dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. _Namja _cantik itu sangat kesal dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. 'apa salah ku? Mengapa aku mendapatkan cobaan yang begini berat?'batinnya. ia ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya, segera saja ia pergi ke atap sekolah untuk melampiaskan amarahnya.

#

_-atap sekolah-_

_TRANG!_

Pagar atap sekolah yang tak bersalah, menjadi sasaran empuk jaejoong untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"_YA_! Jung yunho! Ayo maju! Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau takut eoh?' cerocosnya, seolah pagar yang di tendangnya adalah yunho.

"KAU! Ku pastikan kau akan menyesal telah membuat masa SMA ku yang menyenangkan menjadi suram!" teiaknya lagi.

Jaejoong terus menendang dan menggerutu, ia tak sadar sedari tadi ada sepasang mata musang yang menperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya.

"_hosh..hosh_..hah.. haus .. aku butuh air.." ternyata selama lebih kurang lima belas menit fitnes dan ceramah (?) membuat tenggorokannya kering. Tiba-tiba saja sebotol minuman dingin berada di depannya. "minumlah.."kata seseorang sambil menyodorkan minumanya.

Pikiran jaejoong belum bekerja sepenuhnya. Yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah air. Dengan segera saja ia meminum minuman itu. Dan setelah beberapa teguk ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu.. ya sesuatu.. KALAU DIA TIDAK SENDIRIAN DI ATAP SEKOLAH INI!

Dan yang lebih parahnya ia telah meminum minuman siapa? '_ya_! _Pabo_! Si..siapa kira-kira yang memberikan ku minuman?' pikirnya dalam hati. ia tak barani untuk menoleh karna malu yang teramat sangat.

"sepertinya kau sangat haus sekali.. boo~"kata namja itu lagi.

_BRUSS!_

Jaejoong menyemprotkan air yang baru saja ia teguk. Haus nya benar-benar hilang. Berubah menjadi keterkejutan yang luar binasa(?) . ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu. 'matilah kau kim jaejoong! Mimpi buruk mu benar-benar datang!' ucapnya dalam hati.

"_wae_?"tanya _namja_ yang memiliki bibir berbentuk hati itu. "apa aku seburuk itu dimatamu, Hm?" ujarnya lagi. Setelah tidak mendapat respon dari lawan bicaranya.

"k-kau? A-apa kau mendengar semuanya?" tanya jaejoong takut-takut.

"hm? Mendengar apa? Mendengar kalau kau akan membuat aku menyesal setelah kau merasa aku menghancurkan masa SMA mu, hm?" jawabnya penuh dengan penekanan.

_GLEK!_

'_KYAA_! Dia dengar semuanya! Kali ini aku benar-benar tewas. Tuhan bantulah hamba mu ini!' pintanya dalam hati.

_TRANG!_

Yunho membalikkan badan jaejoong sehingga membuat punggung namja cantik itu membentur pagar tersebut. '_kyaa_! Ada apa dengan nya? Apakah dia akan membunuh ku?' ucap jaejoong dalam hati.

Saat ini mata musang itu menatap tajam kearah namja cantik itu. "kau.."mulainya. "apa kau benar-benar membenciku, hm?" ucapnya tepat di depan wajah jaejoong. Sontak membuat jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya.

_TRANG!_

Sekali lagi yunho menggebrak pagar tersebut. "JAWAB PERTANYAAN KU!" teriaknya pada jaejoong. Mata jaejoong mulai memanas. Ia takut. Sangat takut. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tapi sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisnya. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah di mata_ namja_ yang satu ini.

"a-ku.."ucap jaejoong terputus.

"jawab saja! Apa kau membenciku huh?!" bentaknya lagi.

Emosi jaejoong sudah mulai tersulut. "BENAR! AKU MEMBENCI MU! SANGAT MEMBENCI MU!JUNG YUNHO-_PABO_!" jawabnya sambil berteriak. Tetesan air bening mengalir begitu saja dari mata indah nya. Ia menatap yunho dengan penuh kemarahan.

Yunho melepaskan cengraman nya dari bahu jaejoong setelah melihat jaejoong menangis. Ia paling tidak kuat melihat _namja_ cantik ini menangis.

"_wae_? _wae_? mengapa kau selalu mengganggu ku? Hah?" isak jaejoong. "apa kau memang sangat suka menghancurkan kehidupan orang?" ujarnya lagi. Hati nya benar benar sakit. Membuat matanya berkunang-kunang. Tubuhnya sangat lemas.

"_ani_.. aku hanya-"

BRUK

ucapan yunho terputus saat jaejoong tiba-tiba tergeletak tak berdaya.

"YA! Kim jaejoong! kau kenapa? " panggil nya saat melihat jaejoong tiba-tiba pingsan. "Ya! Bangunlah! Apa kau mengerjai ku? Lelucon mu tidak lucu!" rancaunya. Ia sangat kwatir melihat jaejoong sekarang.

Setelah tidak mendapat respon lagi dari jeajoong, Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi yunho membawa namja cantik itu segera menuju ruang kesehatan. ia menggendong jaejoong ala _bridal -style_.

Tak di pedulikannya lagi, tatapan aneh dan penuh tanya dari siswa dan siswi kepadanya dan jaejoong saat ia menuju ruangan kesehatan. bahkan yoochun yang menyapanya pun tak di acuhkannya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah satu, yaitu kim jaejoong.

Tbc

Mind to review?

Kyaa! Kisahnya makin gaje aja..

Arigatou buat semua yang udah review :D itu membuat author semangat buat ngelanjutin FF gaje ini '-')9

mian kalo alurnya muter-muter monas(?)

gomen juga chingu(?) karna yunjae moment di chap sebelumnya kurang ._.v hehehe tapi di chap ini semoga feel yunjae (?) nya dapet XD

Akhir kata.. author meminta readers semua untuk mereview..

Arigatou minnaaa..

Gomawo~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : **My lovely enemy

**Genre **: Humor, Romance, hurt/comfort (?)

**Rated **: T (?).

**Author: atikayunjae**

**Chara **: YunJae, YooSu and others

**Warning!** Gaje, abal, Yaoi, Humor gagal, tukang typo(?) xD

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ = ="

**Length **: 5 of (?)

**Disclaimer :** Jae-umma milik Yunho-appa. yang jelas fic ini milik saya..

**Summary:**

_BRUK!_

_ucapan yunho terputus saat jaejoong tiba-tiba tergeletak tak berdaya._

"_YA! Kim jaejoong! kau kenapa? " panggil nya saat melihat jaejoong tiba-tiba pingsan. "Ya! Bangunlah! Apa kau mengerjai ku? Lelucon mu tidak lucu!" rancaunya. Ia sangat kwatir melihat jaejoong sekarang._

_Setelah tidak mendapat respon lagi dari jeajoong, Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi yunho membawa namja cantik itu segera menuju ruang kesehatan. ia menggendong jaejoong ala bridal -style._

_Tak di pedulikannya lagi, tatapan aneh dan penuh tanya dari siswa dan siswi kepadanya dan jaejoong saat ia menuju ruangan kesehatan. bahkan yoochun yang menyapanya pun tak di acuhkannya. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah satu, yaitu kim jaejoong._

_._

_._

_._

_BRAK!_

Di bukanya pintu ruang kesehatan itu dengan sekali tendangan. Membuat sang guru kesehatan terlonjak kaget. Dengan cepat di letakkannya tubuh lemah jaejoong di atas tempat tidur.

"cepat.. cepat periksa dia!" suruh yunho pada _yeoja_ cantik di depannya. sang _yeoja_ hanya menangguk paham dan segera memeriksa jaejoong.

"dia demam.. suhu badannya sangat panas" ujar _yeoja_ itu pada yunho. yunho hanya diam dan menatap cemas kearah jaejoong yang pucat.

"jangan kwatir.. mungkin sekitar 30 menit lagi dia akan sadar.." ujar _yeoja_ itu lagi.

"_nde_.."ujar yunho pelan.

_Teng..teng..teng.._

Terdengar suara bel tanda waktu belajar mengajar telah habis menggema di satu sekolah. Semua murid segera meinggalkan kelas untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. Tapi hal itu tak berlaku untuk yunho. ia terus menatap tubuh lemah _namja_ cantik di depannya.

"yunho-_shi_, apa kau tidak pulang?" Tanya _yeoja_ sang guru kesehatan itu pada yunho.

yunho hanya menggeleng. Pertanda dia tidak akan pulang.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu.. dan pastikan ia meminum obat ini." Suruh _yeoja_ cantik itu pada yunho sambil memberikan sebutir kapsul obat.

"_nde_.. _gomawo ahra-seonsangnim_" ucap yunho. guru kesehatan yang di panggil ahra itu hanya tersenyum dan keluar dari ruangan.

Yunho kembali menatap jaejoong di depannya. ia berharap dan berdo'a agar jaejoong cepat sadar.

"uughhh.." terdengar erangan dari bibir merah milik _namja_ cantik itu. Sontak membuat yunho tersenyum. "jaejoong-_ah_.. kau sudah sadar? Apakah ada yang sakit?" tanya yunho sambil menatap cemas _namja_ cantik itu.

"uh… dimana ini? Akh.. pusing.." ujar jaejoong sambil memegang kepalanya. "kau ada di ruang kesehatan. tadi kau pingsan. Ahra-_seonsangnim _bilang kau demam."terang yunho pada jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam sambil mengurut kepalanya yang pusing.

"oh iya.. tadi ahra-_seonsangnim _berpesan agar kau meminum obat ini setelah siuman" suara berat yunho terdengar menghapus suasana hening diantara mereka.

"obat? _shiro_! Aku benci obat!" teriak jaejoong menggema di ruangan itu.

"_ya_! tapi kau harus mimum! Apa kau tidak mau sembuh _eoh_?" bentak yunho sambil memberikan jaejoong segelas air dan sebutir kapsul obat.

"_hyaa_.. aku tidak mau.. jauhkan 'benda' mengerikan itu.."ujar jaejoong sambil menyingkirkan 'hal' yang di bencinya itu.

"_aiish_.. kau harus minum obat ini?"ujar yunho sedikit keras sambil memajukan tangannya tepat di depan mulit jaejoong.

"aku benci obat! Singkirkan itu.." kesal jaejoong sambil menyingkirkan tangan yunho dari bibirnya.

Yunho mulai tak sabar sekarang. Ia memasukkan obat tadi kemulutnya dan meneguk air tersebut. lalu di tariknya badan jaejoong yang ada di depannya hingga terduduk dari tempat tidur dan 'meraup' mulut jaejoong. Sedangkan jaejoong terlonjak kaget dan memelalakkan mata indahnya.

Dengan segera Yunho memasukkan obat tadi ke mulut jaejoong dan menekan lidahnya ke mulut _namja _cantik itu. membuat mau tak mau jaejoong menelan obat tersebut.

_GLUP.._

Kini 'sang' obat telah berhasil di telan oleh jaejoong. Kemudian yunho melepaskan 'raupan'nya pada bibir jaejoong.

"a-apa yang kau la..lakukan hah?" gugup jaejoong dengan muka memerah.

"hanya melakukan cara praktis untuk membuatmu minum obat itu" ucap yunho dengan santai menutupi kegugupannya. 'ah.. sial.. sepahit apapun obat sial itu, bibir merah itupun masih terasa manis.. aku sangat ingin 'mencicipi'nya lagi! ck!' batin yunho yang hampir hilang kendali.

"t-tapi.. tidak mesti men..menciumku kan.."ujar jaejoong sepelan mungkin. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Mukanya yang putih bersih, jadi bersemu merah. Hah.. pose yang sangat er.. menggairahkan.. membuat yunho sudah tidak tahan lagi..

Entah ada setan apa. Yunho mendekati jaejoong dan mengangkat wajah _namja_ cantik yang sedang tertunduk itu. Ia mendekati bibir ranum jaejoong yang merah menggoda. Sedangkan _namja _cantik itu hanya menutup matanya karena wajah yunho yang sangat dekat dengannya.

_DEG!_

Jantung jaejoong memompa dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya saat bibir yunho menempel pada bibirnya. Bisa dirasakkannya kelembutan bibir berbentuk hati itu. yunho mulai melumat bibir jaejoong pelan. Memberikan sensasi aneh pada _namja _cantik tersebut. setelah dirasakannya jaejoong membalas ciumannya, yunho tersenyum kecil disela-sela ciuman itu. kini yunho mulai berani menghisap-hisap kecil bibir cherry tersebut.

Jaejoong kini menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir yunho pada bibirnya. terbukti dari kedua lengannya yang sudah memeluk erat leher yunho untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Saat ini di fikiran jaejoong hanya kenikmatan dari bibir yuho. Sehingga tidak rela melepaskan pangutan bibir yunho. padahal ia membenci _namja_ itu bukan? Ah entahlah saat ini dia hanya ingin menikmati perbuatan yunho pada dirinya.

Lidah yunho kini telah menari-nari di dalam mulut jaejoong. Ia mengabsen setiap deretan gigi putih bersih _namja_ cantik itu. lidahnya mengajak lidah jaejoong untuk bertarung. Membuat lelehan saliva mengalir diantara mulut mereka.

"_ah..yunh…hohh..shh.. akh..hu.. bhhtuh.. okhshigenhhs.."_ desah jaejoong saat merasa cadangan oksigennya sudah habis. Yunho yang mengetahui itu melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap wajah jaejoong yang sedang menarik nafas dengan terengah-engah.

"kau sungguh cantik dan sangat manis boo~" bisik yunho menggoda di telinga jaejoong. Membuat _namja _cantik itu tambah memerah. mengingat telinga adalah tempat sensitivenya.

"jj-jangan menggoda ku!" elaknya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"hei..hei.. mengapa menunduk? Apa kau malu _eoh_?" tanya yunho sembari mengangkat wajah jaejoong agar menatap matanya.

"a-apa mau mu huh?"ujarnya saat dilihatnya mata musang yunho menatapnya tak berkedip. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya saat yunho hanya bengong sambil tetap menatap lekat wajah cantiknya.

'ck! Wajahnya sungguh mempesona.. matanya sangat berbinar membuatku tak bisa berpaling.. sungguh ciptaan tuhan yang paling indah..'batin yunho. kini tangannya mengelus pipi jaejoong pelan. Sedangkan jaejoong hanya diam menikmati sentuhan yunho dengan muka memerah.

"kim jaejoong.. mungkin kau mengatakan aku gila atau apa.."ujar yunho sambil mengambil sebelah tangan jaejoong dan menggenggamnya

"tapi.. aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpaling darimu.. maka dari itu.. jangan membenciku seperti apa yang kau katakan tadi..karena.. karena aku mencintai mu.. _Jeongmal saranghaeyo_ boo.."lanjut yunho sambil mencium punggung tangan jaejoong.

Sedangkan jaejoong hanya terkejut atas perkataan dan perbuatan yunho disangka nya ternyata yunho mencintainya. Kini dia sudah berdebar tak menentu. Perasaan senang, terkejut, cemas, dan ragu bercampur menjadi satu. _Namja _cantik itu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"lihatlah mataku boo.. kau akan bisa merasakan kalau aku bersungguh-sungguh.." jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat mata musang yunho. ia melihat tidak ada kebohongan disana. Tapi Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Sejujurnya dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"aku tau kau masih bingung atas perkataanku yang mendadak.. kau pasti juga bingung karena aku yang selalu jahat dan usil padamu tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta.."ujarnya sambil melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan jaejoong saat _namja_ didepannya hanya diam.

"sejujurnya aku melakukan itu semua agar mendapatkan perhatian mu.. perhatian dari seseorang yang kucintai.." ujarnya lagi sambil membalikkan badannya membelakangi jaejoong.

"huft..aku sungguh tidak punya malu.. setelah berbuat begitu aku malah meminta kau mencintai ku.. aku memang benar benar bodoh"lanjutnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu ruang kesehatan itu.

_BRUK!_

Langkahnya terhenti saat dirasakannya seseorang memeluk erat tubuhnya dari belakang.

"_nado..nado sarangheo_ yunho..jangan meninggalkanku setelah kau mencuri hatiku"ucap jaejoong sambil membalikkan tubuh yunho menghadapnya.

Yunho hanya membelalak kaget atas kejadian yang di alami nya. 'apakah ini nyata? Apakah aku tidak bermimpi?'batinya.

_Cup…_

Jaejoong mencium bibir yunho sekilas. Membuat_ namja_ tampan itu sadar bahwa ini adalah kenyataan. Ia kemudian menarik tubuh jaejoong dan mendekapnya erat.

"_mianhe_.. membuatmu menunggu tadi.. sejujurnya aku tadi sangat kalut dan cemas dengan perasaanku sendiri.. selama ini aku berfikir jika aku membencimu.." ujar jaejoong sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"hm? Benarkah? Tetapi kenapa kau berubah pikiran _eoh_?" tanya yunho sembari tersenyum manis pada jaejoong.

" _molla_..saat setelah melihat ketulusan dari sorot matamu hatiku berdebar kencang.. aku menjadi yakin kalau ini cinta.._saranghae yunnie_.."jawab _namja_ cantik itu dengan muka yang merona.

"_yunnie_?" yunho menaikkan alisnya dan menyeringai setelah mendengar panggilan barunya itu.

"ck! Apakah aku tak boleh memanggilmu dengan sebutan _yunnie_?" tanya jaejoong dengan bibir yang dimajjukan beberapa senti. "haha.. jangan marah.. kurasa itu sangat manis.." kekeh yunho sambil mencubit pipi jaejoong.

"hah…aku benar-benar sangat senang. akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan mu. mulai sekarang kim jaejoong adalah milik jung yunho!"ujarnya mantap sambil mencium puncak kepala jaejoong.

Mendengar perkataan yunho tadi membuat jantung jaejoong berdetak sangat kencang. dia makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada dada bidang yunho. Cukup lama mereka saling berbagi rasa cinta dan merasa bahwa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua –lebayyy- =.=

"_hachim.. hachim_" jaejoong melepaskan pelukan dan mengusap hidungnya. "_ungh_~ disini sangat dingin" ujarnya sambil mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya.

"_ahh_! Aku sampai lupa… kau kan sedang demam.." ujar yunho sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"ayo kuantar kau pulang udara disini sangat dingin dan kau tidak boleh pulang sendirian dalam keadaan sakit begini, dan selain itu mulai sekarang kau aku ku antar jemput sekolah" ujar yunho sambil menarik tangan jaejoong untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan kesehatan itu.

"ya!jangan memperlakukanku seperti_ yeoja_!" ujarnya kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Membuat yunho terkikik geli. 'hei apa kau tidak pernah berpikir.. sikapmu yang seperti itu sangat mirip _yeoja_ tau' ujar yunho dalam hati. tidak mungkin kan ia mengucapkannya di depan jaejoong. Itu akan membuat jaejoong mengamuk seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dulu.

#

_keesokan harinya_

_-sekolah-_

"_ciut..cuit_.. ada pasangan baru nih.." ujar yoochun yang melihat yunho menggenggam erat tangan jaejoong saat di koridor sekolah.

Kemudian setelah menggoda pasangan _yunjae_. Lau ia bersama dengan sang _namjachingu_ sedang mendekati pasangan _YunJae_. Sedangkan yang di 'cuit-cuit'kan hanya tersenyum gaje.

"selamat yun.. akhirnya kau mendapatkannya.."ucap yoochun sambil merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu.

"_gomawo_.. hm.. selamat juga untuk mu.. kau juga sudah mendapatkan 'nya' kan?" ujar yunho setengah berbisik sambil melirik seseorang yang taklain adalah kim junsu yang ada di sebelah yoochun.

Jaejoong hanya menautkan alisnya bingung atas perkataan yunho. sedangkan junsu hanya tertunduk malu sambil memainkan tangannya. "_nde gomawo_.."jawab yoochun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"maksud mu? Kau dan junsu berpacaran?" tanya jaejoong sambil menatap yoochun dan junsu secara bergantian. Selama yang ia tahu junsu dan yoochun tidak dekat. Bagaimana mereka bisa berpacaran. Aneh bukan?

"_nde_.. sekarang dia adalah _namjachigu_ ku.." ujar yoochun cepat setelah dilihatnya junsu yang hanya diam sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

" tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya _namja_ cantik ini pada namja imut di depannya.

Teng..Teng..

Beruntung bagi junsu karena bell jam pertama ini menyelamatkannya atas pertanyaan beruntun jaejoong.

"_hyung_.. nanti akan ku jelaskan.. sekarang kira masuk _ne_?" ujar junsu yang kini sudah berani menatap sepupunya itu.

"_nde_.. kau benar junsu-_ya_.. titip _joongie_ ku ne? kajja chun.. jam pertama adalah jam fisika. Kau tidak mau di hukum kan?" ujar yunho sambil menarik lengan sahabatnya itu menuju kelas mereka yang berada di lantai dua.

"_ne_.._ne_.. _chagiya_.. nanti saat istirahat kutunggu di tempat kemarin ne?" ujar yoochun sambil tersenyum mesum sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan junsu dan jaejoong.

Junsu hanya diam. Terlihat sembrutan merah di pipi mulusnya.

"hei.. kau harus menjelaskan padaku nanti!" ujar jaejoong membuat junsu menelan ludahnya takut.

#

-kelas-

"_HYUNG_!" pekik seorang_ namja_ tinggi entah berapa oktaf. Membuat seisi kelas reflek menutup telinganya. Tak terkecuali junsu dan jaejoong yang baru melangkah memasuki kelas.

"_YA_! dari mana saja kalian _eoh_?! Tega-teganya meninggalkan aku sendiri di sini!" bentak changmin pada junsu dan jaejoong. Sontak membuat kedua _namja_ itu menutup telinganya lagi.

"_pabo-ya_! yang berteriak!" ujar jaejoong kesal pada namja monster makanan ini.

"jawab pertanyaanku _hyung_! Dari mana saja kalian huh?" tanya changmin lagi. kini suaranya sudah mulai pelan. Membuat desahan lega junsu dan jaejoong secara bersamaan. Karena telinga mereka akan terselamatkan dari ancaman bahaya (?)

"nanti akan ku ceritakan ne? lihat soo man-_seonsangim_ sudah memasuki kelas"ujar _namja_ cantik itu pada changmin hanya menggerutu kesal melihat kedua sepupunya itu.

_TAP..TAP..TAP.._

Terdengar langkah kaki menggema di seisi kelas. Siapa lagi jika bukan Lee soo man-_seonsangnim_. Sang guru menakutkan. Kali ini dia tidak membawa penggaris besi ataupun buku. Ada apa gerangan? apakah ia mogok ngajar?

"murid-murid.. mulai saat ini pelajaraan ku akan di gantikan oleh guru magang yang akan praktek megajar selama 2 bulan di sini."

Sontak hal itu membuat beberapa siswa senang. Ah bukan.. semuanya senang. Suatu anugrah bagi mereka untuk tidak melihat wajah seram lee soo man-_seonsangnim._

"kyuhyun-_shi_.. silahkan masuk" ujar soo man-_seonsangnim_ memecah keributan yang terjadi di kelas itu.

_DEG!_

'kyuhyun?'batin changmin. '_ani_.. tidak mungkin dia.. nama kyuhyun tidak satu di dunia ini'ujarnya lagi pada dirinya sendiri. membuat author bingung.. readers bingung.. semua bingung.. end. *autor di jitak changmin*

_TAP..TAP..TAP.._

Langkah kali terdengar di ruangan kelas itu saat seorang _namja _yang usianya masih tergolong muda memasuki kelas tersebut.

"_KYAAA_!" terdengar teriakan brutal yeoja yang ada di kelas tersebut.

Mengapa? Pastinya karena _namja_ tersebut sangan tampan.. _ani_.. bukan tampan melainkan sangat manis dan imut.

_BRUK!_

Tedengar suara yang cukup keras yang berasal dari salah satu meja seorang siswa. Ternyata ia terjatuh dari tempat duduknya saat ini. Bukan karena terpesona oleh sang guru magang. Tetapi karena merasa terkejut yang amat sangat luar binasa.

"_min..minnie_?" ujar sang guru magang tak kalah terkejutnya saat melihat siapa orang yang terjatuh tadi..

Tbc..

Mind to review?

Ah! Ceritanya makin gaje aja! Mianhe chingu..

*nangis di pojokan sambil meluk jae-umma* -dijitak yunpa-

Arigatooooooou! Buat yang udah review saya senang sekali (?) *sroooot*

Moga di chap ini review nya makin banyak ne? xD buat NC nya ditunggu aja ne? muehehehe

Akhir kata.. author meminta readers semua untuk mereview lagiiiiiii..

Arigatou minnaaa..

Gomawo~~/bow/ /:D/


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : **My lovely enemy

**Genre **: Humor, Romance, hurt/comfort (?)

**Rated **: T (?).

**Author: atikayunjae**

**Chara **: YunJae, YooSu and others

**Warning!** Gaje, abal, Yaoi, Humor gagal, typos

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ = ="

**Length **: 6 of (?)

**Disclaimer :** Jae-umma milik Yunho-appa. yang jelas fic ini milik saya..

**Summary:**

_BRUK!_

_Tedengar suara yang cukup keras yang berasal dari salah satu meja seorang siswa. Ternyata ia terjatuh dari tempat duduknya saat ini. Bukan karena terpesona oleh sang guru magang. Tetapi karena merasa terkejut yang amat sangat luar binasa._

"_min..minnie?" ujar sang guru magang tak kalah terkejutnya saat melihat siapa orang yang terjatuh tadi.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_kyunnie_? Apa itu kau? 'tanya changmin dalam hati saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_minnie_' tadi. Matanya memandang makhluk indah di depannya dengan tatapan terluka. Ia segera bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh dan membersihkan bajunya yang terkena pasir dan debu lantai tersebut.

Sedangkan sang guru hanya menundukkan kepala tidak berani menatap changmin yang kini berjalan kedepan kelas. beberapa siswa tampak heran dengan apa yang terjadi diantara sang guru magang dan _namja _tiang tersebut.

_BRAK! _

"kau.. siapa kau?!" bentak changmin kepada kyuhyun. Sedangkan yang dibentak hanya terdiam dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat berharap apa yang dialaminya saat ini hanya sebuah mimpi buruk.

"hei, jawab aku.. apa kau tuli?! Apa kau bisu?!" lanjutnya membuat kyuhyun tersadar bahwa ini adalah kenyataan. Ia menggepalkan kedua tangannya untuk mengekspresikan bahwa betapa takut dan kalutnya ia saat ini.

"aku rasa kau memang tuli, tidak ada gunanya aku bicara dengan makhluk hina sepertimu!" setelah berkata begitu changmin pun tampak keluar kelas dengan membanting kuat pintu kelas tersebut. Sedangkan kyuhyun kini tampak menahan amarah dan tangisannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat sambil melihat pintu kelas tersebut dengan tatapan nanar .

"changmin-_ah_..tunggu!" panggil jaejoong pada changmin, ia berlari keluar kelas di susul junsu yang tampak khawatir akan sepupu kesayangannya tersebut.

Jaejoong menarik pergelangan tangan changmin, sehingga mau tak mau _namja _yang lebih muda darinya itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap kosong pada '_hyung_nya' tersebut. "changmin-_ah_.. tenangkan dirimu!" ujar jaejoong pada changmin. ia menatap iba pada sosok di depannya. changmin tampak begitu terluka.

"_hyung_.. kenapa dia kembali _hyung_.. KENAPA?!" teriak changmin dengan tatapan penuh luka.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya hanya dapat memeluk changmin. berharap changmin dapat mengurangi rasa sakit di hatinya. Jaejoong memeluk changmin dengan sangat erat, ia dapat merasakan sakit yang changmin rasakan.

"_molla_.. sudah lah _ne_? pulanglah.. tenangkan diri mu!" ujar jaejoong sambil melepaskann pelukannya dan mengusap rambut changmin. Sedangkan n_amja_ yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya tersebut hanya mengangguk pasrah tanpa suara. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"junsu-_ah_.. antarkan changmin _ne_? pastikan dia beristirahat saat sampai dirumah nanti.." suruh jaejoong pada junsu yang sedari tadi hanya diam di belakang mereka. "_ne_.. akan kupastikan _hyung_.._kajja_.." jawab junsu sambil menarik changmin. yang di tarik hanya diam dan menurut.

#

_-kelas-_

Kyuhyun masih tampak _syok_ atas kejadian yang menimpanya tadi. ia terduduk lemas di kursi guru sambil memainkan spidol di depannya. sedangkan murid-murid di kelas hanya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada guru barunya tersebut.

_Sraak_

Terdengar pintu kelas di buka menampakkan sosok_ namja _cantik yang menatap tajam pada seluruh isi kelas. Terlebih pada seseorang yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Membuat jaejoong berdecih sebal. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali ketempat duduknya.

"i-itu.. changmin dan junsu kemana? Mengapa mereka tidak kembali?" Tanya kyuhyun takut-takut pada jaejoong. sedangkan jaejoong hanya diam dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kemudian, dengan penuh keberanian ia berjalan mendekati jaejoong. "jaejoong-_ssi_.. changmin dan junsu, kau tau mereka kemana?" Tanyanya lagi dengan suara selembut mungkin, berharap _namja _cantik di depannya menjawab pertanyaan dirinya tersebut. Jaejoong menatap tajam kyuhyun sebelum menjawab pertanyaan 'guru' nya tersebut. " haruskah aku menjawabnya? "jawab jaejoong dingin. sedangkan kyuhyun hanya terdiam membatu atas jawaban jaejoong. ia tidak menyangka jaejoong yang ramah dan baik hati yang dikenalnya 'dulu',kini berubah sangat dingin pada dirinya. sebesar itukah kesalahannya? Sehingga ia benar-benar di benci seperti ini?

_Teng..teng..teng…_

Bel pertanda jam istirahat pertamapun berbunyi. Dengan segera kyuhyun meninggalkan kelas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Di luar kelas tampak dua orang _namja _tampan yang di gilai setiap yeoja ataupun _namja di tohoshinki senior high school _tersebut tengah mengerutkan seorang dari kedua_ namja_ tersebut, yang memiliki jidat 'sedikit' lebar tampak sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

"_jae_.. kemana perginnya junsu-ku?" tanyanya kepada jaejoong setelah tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. "_molla_.."jawab namja cantik itu dingin. Yoochun hanya menghela nafas setelah mendapatkan jawaban tersebut. Dengan tampang tidak bersemangat Ia lalu pergi berjalan keluar kelas untuk mencari sang kekasih.

"_jae_.. tampaknya kau sedang tidak _mood_, apa kau sakit.. hm?" Tanya namja tampan yang memiliki mata musang itu kepada jaejoong yang sedang menekukkan wajahnya.

"_ani_.. _gwenchana_.." ujar jaejoong sekenanya. Ia melirik malas pada _namja_ tampan yang sedang mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"ck! jangan berbohong _boo_~ aku tau kau sedang ada masalah, mau cerita padaku hm?" ujar yunho sambil tersenyum manis. Jantung jaejoong berdegup kencang saat melihat senyum manis itu. ia sejenak lupa akan semua masalah yang menimpanya hari ini. Ralat, yang menimpa changmin hari ini. Di tatapnya yunho dengan lembut. Lalu di peluknnya yunho dengan amat sangat erat. Membuat yunho sedikit susah bernafas.

"haaah… biarkan sebentar seperti ini…_jebal_…" ujar namja cantik itu seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang yunho. sedangkan yunho hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya.

_-Skip time-_

_Changmin house_

_PRANG!_

"_OMO! _Changmin-_ah_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak junsu pada changmin saat melihat sebuah bingkai foto sudah pecah berkeping-keping dan berserakan dilantai. Dengan takut-takut Ia mendekati changmin yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriak changmin pada junsu.

_DEG _

'ya tuhan, mengapa changmin menjadi begini?! tolong aku tuhan! Sadarkan dia!' doa junsu dalam hati. ia hanya diam dan menangis melihat changmin menjadi brutal seperti itu. atau lebih tepatnya tidak mampu berkata apa-apa karna rasa takut dan khawatir yang sangat amat luar biasa.

Kini tampak changmin sedang memungut kembali pecahan kaca dari bingkai foto tersebut. ia menggepalkan tangannya sehingga darah segar mengalir dari kedua belah tanggannya. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah foto yang terselip di bingkai itu dan mengelap darahnya dengan foto tersebut.

Ia lalu tersenyum senang sebagai perwujudan atas rasa puas yang di dapatkannya. Sedangkan junsu yang melihat kejadian itu hanya dapat menangis dan menangis, ia duduk lemas karna energinya benar-benar terkuras habis.

"k-kumohon… kumohon hentikan semua ini min!" ucap junsu pada akhirnya. ia melirik takut pada changmin yang mendekatinya saat ini.

"min.. SADARLAH ! KEMBALI LAH MENJADI CHANGMIN YANG DULU! Kumohon…" dengan kekuatan yang tersisa junsu berteriak kencang dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sedangkan changmin hanya tersenyum dan menghapus air mata junsu dengan tangan yang penuh darah.

"maafkankan aku… maaf" ujar changmin sembari memeluk erat junsu. "maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu ketakutan seperti ini _hyung_.."lanjutnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada junsu. sedangkan junsu hanya dapat menghelakan nafasnya dan tertidur di pundak changmin.

Tbc..

Mind to review?

Huaaa~ akhirnya saya melanjutkan ff ini setelah sekian lama *nangis kejer di pundak changmin*

Mianhe chingu~ ff nya lama update T.T *bow*

Mungkin ini akan menjadi sedikit pendek, tapi saya harap kalian dapat menikmatinya

Akhir kata.. author meminta readers semua untuk mereview lagiiiiiii..

Arigatou minnaaa..


End file.
